veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions and Orders
Churches and Religions Church of Gevurah The church is manifested in these organizations - Church of Gevurah, Cult of Gevurah, Wind Shamans Church of Maneros The Church of Maneros is perhaps, out of all the Gods' temples (aside from Natyre), the least coherent and structured. Every nation, or at least race, has their own version of worship of the Moon God, varying from subtle differences to inherently vast changes. This is further complicated by the connection that Maneros has to the Demi-Goddesses of the Moons, who have had worship organized around them for as long as, if not longer than Maneros has. However, few of the adherents to Maneros are bothered by this. The creed of Maneros stresses adaptability and freedom. Complicated structuring is rarely found among his worshipers. Among certain churches, such as the Church of the Night's Fire among the Zethar, their patron Moon Goddess eclipses Maneros. In others, the Goddesses are barely mentioned. Often worship of Maneros is mixed in with spirit or ancestor worship such as among the Trolls. Perhaps the most "Standardized" Church is the Hevannic Church of Maneros. The Hevanni developed a vast amount of texts and rites based around Maneros. These customs passed to the nation of Mithrassen and then among the different human tribes. The Church of Maneros is manifested in these organizations - Church of Maneros, Moon Shamans, Church of Water, Church of the Night's Fires, Phanisaad Church of Musae Church of Natyre Church of Thogen The Church of Thogen is perhaps the antithesis of the Church of Maneros. It has a firm and insoluble set of texts, tracing their origin all the way back to the dawn of history - a collection of scrolls detailing the worship of Thogen that was discovered in Stonehome is thought to be the oldest example of writing in the world. Even Creudyn living on different continents, with different customs than their relatives elsewhere, will be able to relate fairly well religiously to other Creudyn. The one exception would be the Csarvardyn (and more so the Kreynos), who have a variety of differences on the subject. Worship of Thogen is structured and based in tradition. It gives a comforting framework to use for one's life and expounds the natural order of the world, of life and of the universe - a divine harmony of purpose. Abyssal Coven The Covens of Abyss are made up of a loosely hierarchal priesthood, involving priests and priestesses. They are mostly committed to contemplating the voice of the Void, and interpreting its messages that they receive through dreams. They also give advice and council to those in their communities, and to the family heads. Their typical grab is a set of voluminous black robes, representing the darkness of the Void. Under these robes, however, is flesh that is horrendously changed and warped. In speaking and listening to Abyss, they become distorted in flesh, and sometimes even in mind. Mutations vary widely among them, ranging from as little as a few fused fingers or triplicate tongues, to utter and total warping of the entire body. The level of distortion serves as a rough base for the hierarchy. The more mutations, and the more severe the mutations, the closer that priest or priestess is to Abyss, and the more dutiful they are in their worship. Some of the most devout are wholly unrecognizable as anything that might once have been a person, a sentient but alien thing. Religious scriptures are esoteric and meandering, but generally focus on contemplation of the Void, and the voice that speaks from behind and beyond it. In terms of messages and themes, Abyssal worship focuses heavily on acceptance of changes and alterations. Calm, and looking past all physical and mental differences is a large part, and worshippers of Abyss are known for being particularly inured to deformities or those who do not look like them. There is also a kind of odd pragmatism in it, but coupled with an emphasis on inter-connectivity and fellowship. Manifestations - Duur' Utcheckt Church of Joviluu The Church of Joviluu is a solid, centralized institution that, while young, is what keeps the progress of the Athesian race moving at a decent pace. The goddess herself communicates to the church, which then communicates to the people. Its doctrine deviates little, if at all, from the word of Joviluu herself. The lives of the subjects revolve heavily around their deity, as those who follow the church are expected to submit to any proclamations or commands from Joviluu. Cults and Societies Hevaren Khalrun The Hevaren Khalrun (Translated in Hevannic as Vengeance of the Pale Moon) is a society (or cult) spread throughout the midlands dedicated to the destruction of Abyssal Cults and Abyssal Mutants - and anything that the members of the Vengeance see as tainted with the darkness of the Abyssal One. The Vengeance traces its origins back to some disaster in the past - they blame the Abyssal one for the fall of the Hevanni, and the despair of the Goddess of the Pale Moon. So much were the original Vengeance moved by the Goddess's tears that they swore to seek revenge on her behalf. The Vengeance operates secretly - just as most Abyssal Covens do. Thus, while a Coven might easily see and avoid a raid by regular authorities, they are rarely prepared for a strike by the Vengeance. Members of the Vengeance wear dark robes (to conceal armour beneath it) and masks shaped like bird faces - the faces of ravens, except they are deathly pale - a sign of respect for the Goddess they serve. Navigators The Navigators are a group of Musae-worshiping Khamael-Ke. Their dedication to that goddess has given them unparalled mastery of astronomy and star-based navigation, while setting them slightly apart due to differences in religious practices. However, despite any real or perceived rift, the Navigators work hand-in-hand with the order of Shipcrafters - although the Thogenite leanings of the Shipcrafters means both groups are apart - and in these way, the same. These two groups are the heart of the Khamael-Ke ocean presence. The Travellers The Travellers are a Manerite sect, spread across the world but common in the Midlands and Manorym. The Travellers are a secretive society, holding the technique for merging with the spirits of animals - thus allowing true Shapeshifting. The Travellers jealously guard these secret and the organization of the cult is very dispersed. The purpose of the Travellers is to "do the will of Maneros" - whatever that may be. They wander the world going where they feel they are needed to enact positive change. Some do this through conflict - other through subtle coercion. The Travellers are tied closely to the mysterious avatar of Maneros - Hevan of the Many Faces. In truth, there have been many Hevans, stretching back to the first, the Crow Hevan. The Travellers are instrumental in assuring the worthy's ascencion to the lineage of Hevan. The Avatar of Maneros is even more of a force of change than the rest of the Travellers. Regular Travellers help put individuals, groups, towns and sometimes cities on the "correct" path. Hevan - in the guise of a "dark stranger" or even as a figure appearing in dreams, can influence and shape the destiny of whole nations and races. Seekers of the Beacon The Seekers of the Beacon are Joviluu's handpicked enforcers of her will. With a prominent presence amongst the Athesians, the Seekers are the force behind the Church's voice; the Church says what Joviluu wants, and the Seekers make it happen. The Seekers aren't particularly forceful, and are peaceful like their goddess, but when a task comes up, they may preach heavily about the dangers of ignoring the will of Joviluu, and rely mostly on coercion to rally Athesians into work. They then oversee the spread of the faith, teach the skills to the workers as given to them by Joviluu, and effectively manage construction projects so that everything comes together as Joviluu wishes. The Saved A small cult that existed amongst the Brachmi, they were specifically handpicked by Joviluu to be swayed from Abyssal worship and brought under her jurisdiction. They secretly worshiped Joviluu amongst the followers of Abyss, worked to passively undermine Abyssal worshipers, and prayed for the enlightenment promised to them by their goddess. Eventually, Joviluu granted onto them freedom from their terrifying forms, changing them from Bachmi into the Rapturians. Guilds and Craftsmen Aninyar The Aninyar are a longlasting guild of craftsmen among the Takiel-Ruh of Zemellar. They are influential due to their precise and coveted knowledge on building perhaps the most ambitious of all transports - the airship, powered by wind magic. Building just one of these creations can takes years, or even decades for the largest and most sophisticated of them. Thus each airship is developed and cherised as a work of art. The Aninyar have a dark secret, however, that only the eldest of their number know - that the very first airships ever made were used to take settlers to the Dark Isles, and subsequently to the Nightlands - where they became the Fallen. It is said that some of these airship, the Woeful fleet, still exist - either on the Dark Isles, or the Nightlands, mostly wreckage. However, the Aninyar have a secret quest ongoing to discovered and record the whereabouts of all the core wind runestones used to power these aircraft - and then return them to Zemellar, purge them and shatter them. Reshethri Among tribal societies, those who can procure food are held in high esteem. Thus it was that the expert trappers of the Khamael-Tra gained much influence. This was the basis of the Reshethri, a sect of craftsmen dedicated to the art of trapping, and training subsequent generations in the art. The Reshethri allow for trapping to be a coordinated venture, allowing for more efficient trapping on a larger scale, and the development of better hunting techniques. Many Tra aspire to be so proficient as to join their ranks. The Reshethri have even worked as a pseudo mercenary force in times of conflict, being excellent at harrying and slowing down enemies. The Shipcrafters The Shipcrafters are an ancient and well-founded organization found throughout the coastal lands of the Khamael-Ke. From time immemorial they have been the ones who built the ships of the Khamael-Ke - though others may build boats, these are not considered "true ships". As well, tradition has made it so that any military ship must be built by the Shipcrafters - although going to war in a non-Shipcrafters boat is generally seen as asking to be sunk. It should be noted that many of the initiation rites and trappings of the Shipcrafters are much closer in styling to Thogenite religions and sects then Gevuran ones. Historians theorize that the original Shipcrafters were in fact Khamael-Ke who had been exposed to Thogenite teachings. Warriors and Mercenaries An-Kah The An-Kah are a Kamael-Ke warrior sect noted for their fervent and zealous devotion to their god. While many sects exist among the Ke, combat and war being a pervasive part of struggle and therefore life, the An-Kah adhere to the Gevuran principals of constant testing with fanaticism, which sets them apart from other warrior sects that consider even the An-Kah "too fierce". The An-Kah use a variety of meditative and chemical techniques to incite themselves into a frothing (or, as they would say, "holy") rage before a battle. Many warriors have fled the field simply on seeing the yellow, red-trimmed armour of the An-Kah in the enemy ranks. The An-Kah themselves seem at least partly aware of their reputation and the danger they can even pose to their allies - they regularly strive to fight in areas of little support. There are many tales of only a single company of An-Kah invading a territory and being wiped out - but leaving the enemy so shocked and bloodied that the main force is able to conquer with ease. The An-Kah consider themselves in this regard "the bearers of the fruit", an odd phrase that refers to the fact that their sacrifice of blood pays for the growing of the tree of civilization. Truly, this is the holiest of all prices. Ardinas The Ardinas are a militant group originating amidst the Takiel-Ruh. They are known as the "Precocious Spearmen". The Ardinas are extremely devout followers of Gevurah who they believed, in times long ago, instructed their order to maintain vigil over the land of Zemellar. They are trained constantly to be both a defensive and offensive force against the threat that lies across the sea in the Nightlands. Matsad The Matsad are a group of mercenaries who started among the Khamael-Ke. They were originally a band of companions who travelled Malkut searching for conflicts when the area they were in found peace. The eventually permenantly adopted the travelling lifestyle, the various clans of Matsad still roving in their war caravans to this day. Nes'ahn The Nes'ahn are a warrior society found amidst the Khamael-Ke. In older days, only the most wealthy and influential members of a tribe were able to gain access to metallic arms and armour. Such men and women invariably led militaristic and settlement movements, priding themselves in being the first. Slowly, this morphed into a distinct warrior culture with its own codes and customs. Today the Nes'ahn are a ubiquitous warrior society, priding themselves on their noble bearing, unwavering courage, dedication to the religion of Gevurah and on their proficiency with their trademark weapon - massive metal mauls, able to crush an enemy in full armour from sheer weight where blades would be turned aside. People's Militia of Kolvecca Although it is hardly a comprehensively accurate stereotype, Kolvecca has never been particularly known as a military culture. This is likely more due to its being surrounded by heavily militaristic cultures - like the Kalmaeni and the armies of Mithrassen that make it look more peaceful in comparison. Kalmaeni raiding became such a problem - and the fear of Csarvardynian moves against them lead to the creation of a People's Militia. While Kolvecca has a very effective army, the leadership of the nation is notoriously cautious and tends to use diplomacy, neutrality or balancing enemies to get through crisis. The People's Militia was organized with influence by the Cult of Gevurah. The two organizations often work closely together, although the Cult of Gevurah is much smaller - the People's Militia also is not nearly as involved in the religious aspects. Members of the Militia can be found everywhere - though per capita they are more common in Southern Kolvecca, in the more vulnerable lowlands. The Militia organizing stockpiles of weaponry (usually pikes and crossbows) and in time of danger will report together to defend their community. Some view those who join the Militia as sometimes having too violent tendencies. Most are just happy they are there when needed. Miltia members who are proud of their affiliation mark it by wearing a bronze broach or pin in the shape of a feather.